criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Murder by Candlelight
Murder by Candlelight '(Case #12) is the twelfth fanmade case and is the second one in the Palm Beach district by Tuttifruttichaitea. Case Background The player and Reena Hollingsworth went to the talk of the town, the Seven Seas Casino, otherwise known as the Tremmagio Casino. As they arrived there, they soon found the dead body of croupier Gavin Harding, found under the light of a candle. With the help of historian Ilyria Deneuve, the team was able to find out that the murder weapon was a katana, and not too long after that, they were able to incriminate Gavin's murderer as none other than the owner of the casino, Austin Reid. When Reena and the player confronted Austin, he immediately knew that the police officers knew about the murder he commited and confessed immediately that he had slain Gavin Harding. He revealed that the reason he had commited murder was because Austin's sexual orientation. Austin was an LGBT, and had a lover named Philip Komarovsky. One day, Philip commited suicide due to a person taunting him due to him being an LGBT, which made Austin vow to find Philip's taunter and kill them for killing the person Austin loved the most. When he learned that Gavin was the taunter, he knew that it would be easy to slay him, as he had a job at his casino. During work hours, Austin said that he needed to talk to Gavin, and once Gavin came into his office, he slew him. He hid the body in a small closet in his office, and then when nobody was looking he hung the body to the ceiling. Reena said that Austin did a bad job of being a casino manager, and then sent him to court. When Austin Reid came to the Campbell City Court House, Judge Montgomery asked what was the best way to earn money in roulette, only for Austin to plead to just have his trial ended. Judge Montgomery evaluated what Austin did and then decided to give him a sentence of 70 years in jail with no chance of parole. Outside of the courthouse, Reena said that she was happy that all was well in the Tremmagio casino, but she knew that they had to learn more about the virus spreading across Palm Beach. The two had decided to talk to two scientists going by the name of Cameron Blake and Jason Tanner. Both were able to tell the player that the disease was made a few months ago. However, they said that they were both working on a cure, however, they knew that something was missing. They told the player to try to be safe and not go outdoors too much, as the virus was spreading faster than a wildfire. The team also recruited Ilyria into the CCPD. After these events, the team was given a phone call that they had found an dead old woman near their house. Sabrina Miller, a member of the CCPD, decided to help the player and go to the victim's house. Victim *'Gavin Harding '(Found under the light of a candle with various stab wounds across his body) Murder Weapon *'Katana Killer *'Austin Reid' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect likes riddles *The suspect eats fondue. *The suspect practices fencing. *The suspect is a smoker. Suspect's Profile *The suspect likes riddles. *The suspect eats fondue. *The suspect practices fencing. *The suspect is a smoker. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats fondue. *The suspect practices fencing. Suspect's Profile *The suspect likes riddles. *The suspect eats fondue. Suspect's Profile *The suspect likes riddles. *The suspect eats fondue. *The suspect practices fencing. *The suspect is a smoker. Killer's Profile *The killer likes riddles. *The killer eats fondue. *The killer practices fencing. *The killer is a smoker. *The killer has brown eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Entrance Hall. (Clues: Victim's Body, Broken Poker Chip, Locked Phone) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: Killer knows fencing) *Talk to Austin Reid about the killer. (New Crime Scene: Austin's Office; Attribute: Killer likes riddles; Prerequisite: Entrance Hall investigated) *Examine Broken Poker Chip. (Result: Poker Chip; New Suspect: David Crane) *Question David Crane about him being at the Tremmagio Casino. (Prerequisite: Broken Poker Chip restored) *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Victim's Cellphone) *Analyze Victim's Cell Phone. (03:00:00; New Suspect: Cameron Blake) *Inform Cameron about his friend's death. (Prerequsite: Victim's Cellphone analyzed) *Investigate Austin's Office. (Clues: Trash Bin, Large Package; Prerequisite: Talk to Austin) *Examine Trash Bin. (Result: Letter; New Clue: Faded Letter) *Examine Faded Letter. (Result: Bad Fortune; New Suspect: Luna Alvarez) *Talk to Luna Alvarez about telling Austin that he would have bad fortune. (Prerequisite: Bad Fortune found) *Examine Large Package. (Result: Katana) *Analyze Katana. (12:00:00; Attribute: Killer eats cheese fondue) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Laboratory. (Clues: Katana Mantle; New Suspsect: Jason Tanner; Available at start of Chapter 2) *Examine Katana Mantle. (Result: Katana Mantle) *Analyze Katana Mantle. (06:00:00; Attribute: Killer is a smoker) *Talk to Jason Tanner about being a scientist. (Prerequsite: Laboratory investigated) *Investigate Balcony. (Clues: Paper Shredder, Pile of Money, Locked Safe; Available when all tasks above are completed) *Examine Paper Shredder. (Result: Unorganized Letters) *Analyze Unorganized Letters. (12:00:00) *Talk to David Crane about his message to the victim. (Prerequisite: Unorganized Letters analyzed) *Examine Pile of Poker Chips. (Result: Disturbing Photo) *Analyze Disturbing Photo. (12:00:00) *Ask Luna what she was doing in the photo. (Prerequisite: Disturbing Photo analyzed) *Examine Locked Safe. (Result: Opened Safe) *Examine Opened Safe. (Result: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Threatening Note) *Question Cameron Blake about his note to the victim. (Prerequisite: Threatening Note restored) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Shelf of Vials. (Clues: Locked Tablet, Broken Camera; Available at start) *Examine Locked Tablet. (Result: Tablet) *Analyze Tablet. (03:00:00) *See why Austin Reid yelled at the victim. (Prerequisite: Tablet analyzed) *Examine Broken Camera. (Result: Camera) *Analyze Camera. (06:00:00) *Talk to Jason Tanner about his threats to the victim. (Prerequisite: Camera analyzed) *Investigate Explosives Shop Counter. (Clues: Torn Drawing; Available when all seven tasks above have been completed) *Examine Torn Drawing. (Result: Drawing of Katana) *Examine Drawing of Katana. (Result: Vitreous Humor) *Analyze Vitreous Humor. (12:00:00; Evidence: Killer has brown eyes) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Shading the Night Sky: Part 2. (No stars) Shading the Night Sky: Part 2 *See what David has to tell you. (Available after unlocking Shading the Night Sky) *Investigate Austin's Office. (Clues: Torn Paper; Prerequisite: Talk to David) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Good Fortune) *Talk to Luna about the good fortune message. (Reward: Fortune Cookie Hat) *See what Jason Tanner is doing. (Available after unlocking Shading the Night Sky) *Investigate Laboratory. (Clues: Box of Lab Equipment) *Examine Box of Lab Equipment. (Result: Syringe) *Ask Cameron what the syringe is for. (Reward: Burger, 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Entrance Hall. (Clues: Poison Vial; Available after unlocking Shading the Night Sky) *Examine Poison Vial. (Result: Serial Number) *Analyze Serial Number. (03:00:00) *Move on to the next case! (1 star) Trivia *This is the first, and so far only, case of Campbell City where there are 4 profile clues. Category:All Fanmade Cases